Edd
Eddward, (or Double D, is his friends call him by) is a character in the popular late '90s animated cartoon series, Ed, Edd, n' Eddy, created by Danny Antonucci. The series revolves around Edd and his two best friends, Ed and Eddy, and their misadventures in the small suburban town of Peach Creek. The show became a major hit and formed a massive fanbase. Unfortunately, the series is no longer running, the finale having aired in the form of a movie. Personality Edd is the least like his two companions, and is capable of showing more compassion and rationality than either of his friends. He exhibits a level-headed and introverted nature towards many, and has shown on many occasions to have a mastery of engineering for his age. He prefers tidiness, order, and organization, and believes that physical and brute force approaches to be rather barbaric and inefficient. Despite his blatant awareness of Eddy's personality and wariness of his schemes, Edd always manages to find himself being dragged into Eddy's scams by some means. Be it because of blackmail, bribery, et cetera, Double D provides the mechanical and functional know-how when Ed's brute strength is not enough. Oftentimes, Double D tries to encourage Eddy to do the right thing in many morally tasking situations (and often, if not always, to no avail). He prefers to use large words in his vocabulary to show his intelligence. Double D has a tendency to follow rules, and seems to almost fear any form of consequence regarding the law being broken on his part. Being very neat, orderly, and precise, Edd prefers routine and repetition compared to the everyday antics of his two friends. Role in Rakenzarn Edd is one of the members in the Nutsy Guild. He can be recruited alongside Ed and Eddy in Chapter 3. After completing at least two guild quests, talk to Eddy in the guild living room to have them join the party. Skills Double D is a Buffer type. He uses a bow and arrow, along with Wind magic and support spells to accomplish his goal in combat. It's arguable that he is not the most useful, but his healing capabilities, coupled with the armor he can equip compared to Nina, make him a relatively worthwhile party member. Gallery Party5.png|Some of Edd's moves. Trivia *Depending on Kyuu's alignment at the time of recruiting the Eds, Double D will have different lines regarding the partnership with Kyuu. Double D will still join regardless, however, as he is roped in by Eddy. **If Kyuu's alignment is Lawful, then Double D will be reluctant to immediately join Kyuu's brigade out of concern for bothering him. **If Kyuu's alignment is Neutral, Double D will be reluctant about starting a partnership with him, claiming that he is too unpredictable. **If Kyuu's alignment is Chaotic, then Double D will regard Kyuu's methods as "brutal," only to be told by Eddy that it's exactly what they need. Edd's Party Usage Favorite Sometimes Rarely Category:Party Member